


can't fight this feeling

by skj



Series: live life through song [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Songfic, eleven is not stupid, he loves her though, mike does not need eleven!, she learned stuff in the lab, together but not dependent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skj/pseuds/skj
Summary: mike and eleven have been skirting around each other all of freshman year. they obviously like, if not love, one another, so why aren't they dating?or;mike addresses the elephant in the room.





	can't fight this feeling

_Oh, I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

Eleven and Mike were two peas in a pod. They went so well together that it made everyone around them believe in soul mates. Even Lucas, ever the unbeliever, could not deny what they had was made to be.

Yet they weren’t dating. They stole glances at each other across rooms, pecked each other on the cheek when they said goodbye, and held hands in the hallway. All their friends didn’t know what to do to give them the final push toward each other, because it was clear that they both wanted each other.

_What started out this friendship has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

One day, Mike glanced at her from across a table at the library. Her face was buried in a book, her hair falling from behind her ear and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear >/i>_

__

He recalled the first time he saw her, drenched in rain, illuminated strangely by lightning and the boys’ flashlights. She had been so scared. She poured her soul out to the boys, and before any of them knew it, she was family.

Mike had always felt a tug in her direction. Ever since November 7th on Mirkwood, he knew he belonged near her. It just felt right.

_'Cause I feel so secure when we're together_  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear

And then his life had shattered. She was gone and he had no direction. He went to a bad place without her. He knew it wasn’t healthy, but he couldn’t help it. He felt so sick all the time. He knew she was there, he just knew it. But he couldn’t find her. No matter how hard he tried.

This time though, he was determined never to lose her again. And though this time he knew he really didn’t need her to live, he sure did want her.

The sunlight hit her face and streamed through her eyelashes, turning her brown eyes into pools of amber you could drown in. Her mouth hung slightly open as she mouthed the words she read from the book with painstaking concentration. Mike looked at the cover of the book. The Hobbit. No wonder. He glanced back at the girl sitting across the table from him and he could honestly feel his heart beating out of his chest.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

“Hey, El?”

She looked up from the book and made eye contact with him. In their unspoken language, he understood it as a response. So he kept talking.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running around in circles in my mind_

“Would you maybe want to uhm –” he stuttered. “Would you want to go see a movie tomorrow night?”

Eleven looked at him with her wide eyes of warm honey and replied, “All?”

When she was around Mike, she reverted back to her old one-word phrases and sentences. There was no need to put an effort into her speech, because Mike understood her even when she didn’t say anything.

Mike, of course, understood this, too. He quickly spoke up, “No actually. Not the party. Just us. Like, a date?” He ended the question with a lilt in his voice, sounding uncertain.

A smile immediately broke out over Eleven’s face.

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

“Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for reading! this is part of a series of songfics that i will be continuing. all mileven. they'll be based off of mid-80s billboard hits. it'll be fun so check it out :-) feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
